


Game of Control

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Language, Reader Insert, Romance, citrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: The whole relationship you have with him is based on games and control. And you are not willing to surrender your heart to him if he doesn’t give you his in return. SetoxReader
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Game of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie! I hope you’ll like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yu-Gi-Oh!, it’s characters, or you.

**Game of Control**

You scowl in annoyance as you hear that irritating cow speak up again.

“Seto-kun… can’t we leave? This is boring!” Her voice carries an annoying pitch that makes you squirm. Ugh… you close your eyes and mentally count to ten. 

“Seto-kun!”

Your eyebrow twitches in irritation and you see the elderly man next to you scowl over his shoulder at the woman who is sitting behind you. You weren’t the only one who was getting fed up with Seto Kaiba’s date. Seto Kaiba, however, sits utterly silent and doesn’t say anything. No, he is too busy glaring a hole in your back. 

You are all too aware of it, but you ignore him because you know it will irritate him more. You focus your attention on the man who is currently busy presenting the financial reports of his company. He is almost done and you sigh in relief when you can go and fetch yourself a drink. You don’t care about the people that give you disapproving stares as you slam back a double whiskey. So what if they don’t consider is a woman’s drink? This certainly doesn’t seem to be a woman’s world with all the businessmen mulling about. 

You share idle conversation with an elderly lady for a while before glancing at your watch. You have been here long enough. You can leave. You pull your cell phone out of your purse and call your driver to come and pick you up. You drop the phone back into your purse after you have ended the conversation and glance up to find Seto Kaiba glaring at you from the other side of the room.

You raise an eyebrow in question, knowing that he always despises that move. You smirk as you watch his eyebrows knit in irritation. Oh, you have him were you want him. 

“Excuse me,” The stupid cunt he brought with him says next to you. She sips her wine. “Stop staring at him.” 

You turn your head and give her a bored glance. “You might wanna tell him to stop staring at me.”

You walk away then and roll your eyes as you notice that he follows you. It is at a discreet distance, but he follows you. What does he want now?

Just before you are about to step outside he catches up with you. “What are you doing here?” 

“It doesn’t concern you and I am leaving anyway,” you say coolly while turning around to give him an equally cool stare.

He gives you a glare that makes the temperature drop with a few degrees. “What are you trying to prove?” 

You smirk. “I could ask you the same thing.”

He doesn’t answer and crosses his arms in front of his chest. You don’t allow yourself to appreciate the way he looks. You are well past that. But you do step closer to him, knowing he wouldn’t like your close proximity in such a public place. 

“What the Hell do you think you’re doing?” he asks with an irritated undertone in his voice.

“I can’t help but wonder, Seto,” you purr huskily, “why you would bring a woman like that to a business party?” 

You hear high heels clicking on the marble floor of the hallway and you watch Seto’s date walking towards the two of you. She gives you a glare as she steps up next to Seto.

“She must be really good at sucking your dick,” you say.

Her mouth falls open in shock and you see the barely restrained rage in Seto’s eyes. You know you are going to pay for that comment, but you couldn’t care any less. You laugh huskily and lean towards him once more. 

“So… is she better than me?” you ask, while trailing a manicured nail down the side of his throat. 

You can feel him swallow before he turns his head to look at you. His gaze is heated and he is definitely still angry. But you know where he will be by the end of the night. You smirk and step back. 

“Until later, Seto.” You call over your shoulder before exiting the building. 

Your driver is waiting next to the limousine and you quickly make your way over to the door he is holding open. Once you are seated you glance out of the tinted window. You can barely see into the building, but you can make out Seto’s tall form in the entry way. A moment later he steps outside. You smirk when you see him light a cigarette. His date is trailing after him, a stricken look on her face. You almost feel sorry for her, but you shake off the feeling. After all, she shouldn’t try to take away what was yours. 

-x-x-x-

You open your eyes as you hear the bathroom door open and your heart starts beating wildly when you see Seto enter. He closes the door behind him and gives you a scathing glare. You know he doesn’t like that fact that he is here and you also know he isn’t able to stay away, even if he wants to. Oh, yes… you do have that much control over him. And you very much enjoy the knowledge.

“What are you doing here?” you ask him with a smug smile. “Shouldn’t you spend the night with your… date?” 

He steps closer and leans over you, planting both hands on the edge of the bathtub. His scent fills your nostrils, a blend of whiskey, cigarettes, and his cologne. You reach out and run a finger over his cheek. “Hmm?” 

“You know why I am here,” he says.

“Oh no, I don’t.” You smirk.

“Don’t play games with me, -Y/N-,” he says coolly. “You are going to lose in the end.” 

“You forget I’ve already won.” You lean back into the tub and give him a smug look. “You are here, after all.”

He looks chagrined but he doesn’t say anything. He sits down on the edge of the bathtub and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“So…” you say, trying to sound innocent, “Is she comparable to me?” 

Something in his eyes changes. You can see the rage but you are not afraid of it. He grabs your arms and hauls you up against him. He doesn’t seem to care that you are getting his clothes all wet and slams his mouth against yours. You kiss him back, fighting for control which you won’t get anyway. But you would never go down without a fight and he knows it. And he definitely enjoys it. 

You grin into the kiss and in answer he nips your bottom lip. He isn’t gentle with you. You don’t want him to be. You dig your nails into the back of his neck and surrender to him. One of his hands skims up and down your back and the other grabs hold of your hair. He tugs on it, tipping your head back so he can lick droplets of water from the skin of your throat.

“You know I would never let a woman like that touch me,” he says pulling at your earlobe with his teeth. 

You close your eyes and smirk. Your fingers find the buttons of his shirt and you start to undo them. You slide your hands under the fabric and trace patterns on his chest. “So… I am the type of woman who has to privilege to touch you?” 

He pulls back to glare at you. You give him a smug look in return. He scoffs and gets up, pulling your hands away from his chest. He turns and leaves the bathroom. You grin and step out of the bathtub. You don’t bother with drying yourself or putting on clothes, and follow him into your bedroom. He is fastening his shirt and gives you a cool look, before grabbing his suit jacket and putting it on.

“You can come to me when you know how to behave yourself,” he says while making his way to the door.

You are quick to dart forward and slip around him, blocking the way to his exit. You lean back against the door and give him a saucy smile. “Leaving so soon?” 

“Get out of my way.” He grabs your arm and tries to pull you aside, but you refuse to relent. 

“Why the hurry?” You grab the lapels of his jacket and pull him closer, pressing your wet body against his. You know it would drive him mad and you can’t wait for him to lose control. “Weren’t you here for something?” 

He simply glares at you. “I can’t believe you would use such cheap tactics to get what you want.” 

“You know I’m not cheap.” You lean in closer and bite down on the skin of his throat. “I have a price and you have to pay it.” 

But Seto is always reluctant to pay that price. He doesn’t want to give up his control. But you know how to coax him; and if coaxing doesn’t work you would bully. You slide your hands under his suit jacket and push it over his shoulders. He tries to stop you and you pull back slightly so you can look at him. 

“You know you want it, Seto,” you murmur huskily. 

He smirks in that arrogant way of his. “You are really sure of yourself, aren’t you?” 

You grin and slide your hand down his body, cupping him through his pants. You don’t miss the flicker of desire in his eyes or the way his breath catches for just a moment. “I think this is evidence enough.” 

He growls and roughly pushes you back against the door. His demanding kiss bruises your lips and you moan as he presses his body against yours. You almost have him were you want him. You once again try to push his jacket off his shoulders and smirk into the kiss when he gives in. The jacket falls to the floor and you quickly attack the buttons of his shirt. He wraps his arms around you and lifts you up to carry you to the bed. He breaks the kiss and drops you down unceremoniously. 

He is still angry with you. You can see it in his eyes. But you don’t care and crawl back on the bed, noticing the fire in his eyes as you do so. It sends a thrill of desire through your body.

“Come here, Seto,” you say huskily, while holding out your arms.

He doesn’t like to be commanded but he seems to allow it for now. He quickly pulls off his shirt and crawls onto the bed. 

“What do you want?” he asks with a smirk. You scowl at his attempt to take back control. “Well?” 

You are not going to give in to your desire for him so easily. So instead of saying that you want him you say: “I want you to stop bringing other women with you to business parties.” 

It is clearly not the answer he wants from you. He narrows his eyes and grabs hold of your hips. You know that he is trying to get you so far to give in to him as he pulls you closer. You twist your arms around his neck and quickly roll him onto his back. You smirk down at him and trail a nail over his chest. 

“You see…” you murmur, “You know you can’t stay away from me in the end, so why would you bother looking for another woman?” 

His eyes flash dangerously. His hand cups the back of your head and he pulls you down to nip at your bottom lip. “I might find someone more fitting.” 

You won’t allow him to say insulting things like that to you and you are quick to scramble off of him. His hands grab hold of your waist and he stops you. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

You give him an ice cold look over your shoulder. “Let go of me.” 

“Are you jealous?” he asks. 

“I am not,” you deny. 

But deep down you do feel jealous. The fact is that you love him and you are not sure if he returns these feelings. And it hurts every time when he asks another woman to accompany him to business parties while he also could ask you. The whole relationship you have with him is based on games and control. And you are not willing to surrender your heart to him if he doesn’t give you his in return. You don’t want him to have that much power over you. 

You push at his hands and get up. You grab your robe from a nearby chair and put it on. You hear Seto sigh and throw him an angry look over your shoulder. He still lying on the bed and he gives you a look that tells you that he knows what you are thinking. You shake your head when he opens his mouth to speak.

“Don’t,” you warn him.

You grab his suit jacket from the floor and search its pockets for his cigarettes and lighter. You find both and sigh in relief. You light a cigarette and sit down on the chair while inhaling the smoke into your lungs. He watches you with an unreadable expression on his face.

“You know there isn’t anyone else,” he says finally.

You scowl and inhale more smoke into your lungs. You know it’s the closest thing to commitment you are going to get from him. You doubt he would ever tell you what his real feelings are. You put the cigarette on the ashtray that is standing on the dresser next to you and cross your arms over your chest. You refuse to look at him as he shifts and gets up. 

The next moment he kneels down in front of you and cups your chin to make you look at him. “Stop being stubborn.” 

“I am not being stubborn,” you say while giving him a sharp look.

He sighs. “You shouldn’t ask for things you know I can’t give you.” 

“Can’t or won’t?” you ask him angrily. He doesn’t answer you. So that’s it. You get up and move away from him. “If that is so than I think it’s better if you leave.” 

“Damn it, -Y/N-.” He sighs and stands up, “Don’t be like this.” 

“Don’t be like what?” You whirl around to glare at him. “You insult me and you expect me to accept it?!?” 

“It’s more than that and you know it.” He pushes his hands into his pockets. “You want more.” 

You swallow down the lump you could feel forming in your throat. You won’t let him do this to you and glare at him. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“Why won’t you just admit it and tell me what you feel?” he asks. His voice takes a different tone, becomes warmer but you refuse to believe he would give in so easily.

“I won’t.” You say coldly. “Why would I? It’s obvious you don’t care.” 

He meets your eyes with a heated look. He doesn’t like it when you draw conclusions about him like that. He takes a step towards you and grabs your arms. “Don’t talk to me as if you know me.” 

You smirk. “Oh, so you do care?” 

He narrows his eyes but he doesn’t answer. 

“Forget it, Seto,” you say with a sigh, “I’m done with you.” 

“Why won’t you just admit it? I might surprise you with my answer.” 

He doesn’t see the point that you are not willing to be the first one to give in. Or maybe he does and he just likes to put pressure on you to show you how much control he has. And you are fed up with him. You quickly make your way to the door and leave the room. You walk down the hallway and descend the staircase. You can hear him swear in your room but you refuse to pay attention to it. You find your way into the kitchen and grab a bottle of whiskey from the shelf. You know he is going to follow you and demand that you behave like an adult. He would want you to put the bottle away and face him. And you desperately feel like throwing a scene so you quickly unscrew the bottle and take a couple of large gulps from it. The alcohol burns your throat and you wipe your mouth as you hear the kitchen door open. He comes stalking towards you, a pissed off look on his face. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he demands, while trying to grab the bottle from you. 

You quickly dart out of his reach and take another sip from the bottle. “I’m pissed off and I want to be alone. Go away.” 

He makes another attempt at grabbing the bottle from you and he succeeds this time. 

“Give it back!” you demand angrily.

“No,” he growls. 

He grabs your arm as you try to hit him and drags you along with him to the sink where he turns over the bottle. You watch in anger as the whiskey disappears down the drain. 

“I fucking hate you!” you say. 

“You don’t.” He doesn’t sound smug this time. His voice carries a tone that holds something much deeper. “You know you don’t.” 

You try to pull your arm free, but his grip is strong. He turns towards you and pulls you closer.

“Now, let’s see what we have,” he says, while bringing his face close to yours.

“I’ll bite your tongue off if you try to kiss me!” you snap at him.

He smirks and tucks your head under his chin. He wraps you up in his embrace and you freeze in surprise. He has never shown you affection before. It causes you to tremble and you feel tears burning. You refuse to cry and press your hands over your face. Why is he doing this? The alcohol has your mind spinning. It makes you lose control of your emotions and now that he is holding you, you hate yourself for feeling so weak. He isn’t supposed to see your weakness. He is supposed to think you are strong and can hold your own against him. He is supposed to think that you don’t care. You squeeze your eyes shut to keep the tears from escaping but it is in vain. You sob loudly when he tightens his arms around you.

He doesn’t say anything to comfort you as you cry. He simply holds you close and you revel in the safety of his embrace. He has never been safe to you before. You have always seen him as a threat; something you had to keep at a distance to protect yourself. But now he is different. And he was the one to initiate the contact, so you give in. Your fingers curl into his shirt, which he had put on again before leaving your room and you sigh. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” he says.

He lifts you up and carries you out of the kitchen. He takes you back to your room where he lowers you onto the bed. You refuse to let go of him and keep your face pressed against his shoulder. You don’t want him to see your face, see the weakness. You are afraid he might judge you for it. 

“Look at me,” he says.

“No,” you protest in a choked voice.

“-Y/N-…” he sighs in frustration. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You are going to leave in the end, Seto,” you say.

He sighs again and presses his lips against your forehead. “You really are a stubborn woman.” 

“No, I’m just stating the truth.”

He pulls away and forces you to meet his eyes. You reluctantly do so and his eyes soften. “If you think that is the truth than you’re disillusioned.” 

You narrow your eyes at him. “My mind is perfectly clear.”

“It would have been if you had not attempted to drown the whiskey bottle.” He smirks at you. “So… are you going to give in to me or not?” 

You arch up to press a kiss against his mouth. “Only if you give in first.” 

His hands start undoing the belt of your robe and you allow him to push it open. His hands are warm against your skin as they slide over your stomach and up to your breasts. 

“And on one condition,” you say breathlessly.

“You wanting me to give in first is a condition.” His voice is muffled as he presses his face against your neck.

“It’s not.” 

“It is. What is your other condition?” he asks.

“That from now on, you’ll take me to business parties as your date,” you say with a smirk.

You know that if he agrees to that he isn’t going to leave. You now that he will surrender part of his control to you if he does. He seems to consider what you have said for a moment before a devilish glint comes to his eyes. 

“You got it,” he says with a smirk.

You grin and roll him onto his back. You straddle his lap and smirk down on him. “So, now that we got that clear… where were we?” 

He pulls you down for a deep kiss that leaves you breathless and dazzled. He smirks when you pull away to undo his shirt once more. “Do you know what you agreed to?” 

“I’m not sure,” you say with a smirk. “But I think I’m going to like it.” 

**\- End -**


End file.
